


Remember Me?

by Trimitive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, birthday present for Dean, he's a sick fuck I love him, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimitive/pseuds/Trimitive
Summary: DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EATThis is just a nasty fic present for DE600. Don't read it if you're sensitive to the tags. I'll delete any comments that obviously dismissed the tags. Don't be a fucking idiot.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DE600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/gifts).



"Please, you don't have to do this," the young man begged on the bed. He was exhausted and covered in sweat already from struggling against his binds. With his arms crossed and bound at the small of his back, he couldn't do much more than try to roll off his stomach and on to the floor. Yet even that was hopeless with his neck collared by a leather strap to the headboard and his ankles strapped to the mattress's end foot poles. 

There really wasn't anywhere for Connor to go. 

But the brunette had tried. He really did. The ropes on his arms were a tad looser if not just from the strain he forced on them by trying to use pure strength to tear them apart. With no real productive results though, it did nothing more than leave his biceps sore and tired. So here he was; reduced to barter, compromise, begging....

His captor didn't seem to care though. He had left the young man alone for some time, perhaps to tie up loose ends to his crime. It was difficult to say. He had returned hours later with a cup of coffee and a donut to dunk in it, and he sat on a chair in the corner patiently, watching Connor continue to writhe against the cool sheets.

"This is wrong. They're going to catch you, you know that. If you let me go, I won't say anything, I swear!" 

His captor chuckled, but said nothing. He simply dipped his donut in his coffee once more and took a satisfying bite. 

"Please," Connor whined. "I-I have money. I can give you whatever you want."

Finally. Finally his captor spoke. "I don't want your money, boy." He finished his donut, then set the rest of his coffee on the dresser. He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans and approaching the bed with a wickid grin. "All I want is your virginity. That's all I've ever wanted."

"No!" Connor immediately began struggling again. He pulled, thrashed, screamed, but nothing stirred his captor. Nothing loosened his binds. All he was doing was chafing his already sore body against its restraints and creating a slick film of sweat on his freckled skin. He huffed, his tantrum coming to an exhausted end as tears began to prickle at his eyes. "I don't even know you! H-How are you so sure I'm a virgin anyway? I've had sex tons of times!"

The larger man laughed low. He kneeled on the bed, causing Connor to flinch and still like a terrified deer. The kidnapper leaned down low, inhaling the musky scent of Connor's curls before purring against his ear, "I've watched you for a long time. Waited. Bided the years away until you were mature enough to finally taste your first cock." His knuckles brushed gently over Connor's shoulders. "The name Hank raise a bell?"

Connor froze. "Hank... Mr. Anderson?"

Hank laughed loud now, giving Connor's back a supportive pat. "Congratulations, you remember."

Connor practically choked. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"'Fraid not," Hank gruffed, rubbing his palm down Connor's spine, causing Connor to shiver. He let out a low rumble as he massaged his palm into the meat of Connor's ass, iliciting some small, startled, delicious noises from Connor. "Let's be honest, you were always a little flirt to me in class."

"I was ten!" Connor barked, tensing against Hank's touch. "You-... I was supposed to trust you! For god sakes, you're a childrens' educator!"

"Not anymore," Hank grimaced. "Not after the Hell you put me through."

"What?" But Connor didn't have time to dig any further before he was letting out a startled scream at the intruding digit gliding experimentally between his ass cheeks. Connor's hips twisted away, but it didn't stop Hank from exploring; the man simply moved his hand with Connor's trashing, unbothered by it. 

"You can stop screaming y'know," Hank shushed with a firm spank on Connor's left cheek. That silenced him. "Nobody can hear you. You can yell for help, cry, scream until your voice is gone, and not a god damn person will come for you." 

Connor sobbed. He had no way to no if that was 100% true, but he had been yelling himself hoarse for the better part of what must have been hours. Ever since he woke up in this horrible situation anyway. And nobody had come. There was no outside noise to speak of, even through the window that suggested noon. Where was he? Where had Hank taken him?

That didn't stop another scream though as that fat finger pushed and rubbed against his anus. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! "Wait!" Connor heaved, craning his neck to see Hank. "I-... dear God, at least..."

"Make it easier?" Hank chuckled. "Fair." 

Hank got up, and Connor let out a long breath of relief. He could hear the cap of a bottle popping. Lube. At least there was that. But... Connor was in training. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to understand if he was going to get out of this situation. "Mr. Anderson," he began shakily. "Why? It's been almost ten years, why are you doing this?"

"I already told you-"

"No, I mean why me? Why now?"

Hank paused. Connor waited patiently, listening intently. 

A deep sigh as Hank sat back down on the bed. "You were always my best student, Con...."

Connor bit his lip. "That was years ago."

"I know," Hank admitted. Dark. Brooding to himself. He continued in a low, hatign darkness. "I can't forget what a teacher's pet you were. Staying after school to do homework with me. Getting real close while I graded your work, having such mature conversations with me." Hank smirked. "Hard to believe you were as young as you were. You were so beyond your years...," Hank whispered. 

Connor tensed. "Ah!" He yelped, the cold, wet feel of lubricant being pushed against his sensitive ring of muscle. Oh god. Oh no. "Y-... You were my favorite teacher."

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear," Hank murmured, massasing Connor's hole softly. "You'd... rub against my leg. Stand between my legs to look up something on my computer. Use your hands to place mine on your hips with some excuse about getting too big for your clothes." 

Connor groaned, biting into the sheets as Hank's finger finally slipped inside with a wet squelch. He sobbed into the bedding, shaking his head frantically as Hank's finger painfully slowly sank deeper and deeper inside. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It was so uncomfortable. "I had a crush on you," Connor admitted through tears. "Just a kid's crush... I-I..." he but hard into the sheets when Hank's finger crooked inside. It was like the air was punched out of him. "Why are you raping me!?"

"Because," Hank cooed, beginning the slow to and fro inside Connor that was dragging those delicious noises from him, "Since then, I've been obssessed with you." 

Connor couldn't believe any of this. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. He tensed around the fat digit rubbing in his ass, clenching and shaking through the stress and pain. Another hand came to rub between his shoulder blades as he trembled.   
"Shhh, sweet boy," Hank cooed. "If you don't want it to hurt more, you have to relax."

"How can I relax?" Connor sobbed. "It hurts. I'm scared. I don't want this."

Hank didn't answer. He just continued to thrust his finger in and out, rubbing Connor's back soothingly as he went. As the minutes passed in silence, aside from Connor's cries and grunts, Hank would occasionally pull his hand from Connor's back to dribble some more warming lubricant between Connor's cheeks. Hank was keeping him nice and wet and warm as he worked him open slowly. Carefully. 

And Connor would be amiss if it didn't start to feel good. He hated it. Hated that all he could do was try and ease into the sensation. He could feel the excess lube dribbling from his ass and over his balls, causing them to twitch and for his cock to fill out against the sheets. Over the span of an hour, Connor's sobbing quieted into sniffling and small, aroused noises with every trust deeper into his ass.... It all felt so slippery and wet now. The ache had subsided, replaced by something similar to pleasure. Fear was replaced with exhaustion. 

Hank's clean hand brushed through Connor's curly hair soothingly. It felt good. It was calming. Connor tried to breathe evenly. Tried to forget where he was and what he was doing; tried to convince himself this was somehow consensual, because it was clear that this was happening no matter how much be begged and screamed.

And so when Hank pushed in a second digit, Connor writhed against the bed, cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. He groaned, muffled. Then turned his head and moaned openly into the air when Hank's fingers finally slid deep enough to find his prostate deep inside. A sensation Connor had never experienced before. His balls tightened, dick twitching with each glide of Hank's fingers. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, not wanting to give Hank the satisfaction, but the low chuckle from his captor suggested Hank was satisfied regardless. 

"Starting to feel good?"

Connor didn't answer. Didn't turn his head to acknowledge Hank. He waited, legs slightly spread, body relaxed. He had no more fight in him. That helped Hank reached between Connor's legs and fumble for the brunette's cock. Connor gasped, trying to push his hips down further against the mattress so that Hank couldn't grip it, but Hank was clearly much bigger and much stronger. It took very little for him to forcefully hoist Connor's hips up enough to pull his erection backward so it sat prettily between his thighs; propped against the bed itself. 

Connor fumed with embarrassment. His eyes teared up again, but he had no time for retort at Hank rubbed his slicked palm up and down the exposed shaft, causing Connor to tremble and whine. He was exposed. He was aroused and exposed. Dick pink and hard, and cheeks spread with hole slippery and wet.... And all he could do was lay there and breathe, flushed and tired. 

Hank wiped his hand on the bed sheet. He kissed Connor's ass, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man before leaving. Connor could hear the fumble of fabric being tossed to the floor. Hank was getting naked. This was really happening. Connor was going to lose his virginity to a grade-school teacher from his past. One that he had a crush on. The same one that had helped Connor realize his sexuality. What's more, he was going to lose his virginity to this man. Was it going to hurt? Despite Hank working him open so carefully? Would Hank come inside? Would Connor tear? There was no way of knowing. 

He took in a deep breath when Hank climbed back onto the bed, straddling himself between Connor's tighs. He could feel Hank's hand grope and massage his cheeks, pulling them apart and causing Connor to shiver when his wet hole was exposed to the open air again. He could hear Hank's low growls; his labored breathes of excitement. What's more, he could feel Hank's heavy cock laying against Connor's thigh. Connor gasped when Hank grabbed his own dick and slapped the wet head against Connor's hole a few times. 

He continued to hold his breath. 

That was a bad idea. 

Hank pushed his cockhead against Connor's hole. It was so big. "It hurts," Connor cried into the sheets. "Hank, it hurts!"

"Shh, you have to breathe. Breathe and relax," Hank instructed, pushing in more. 

Connor could feel Hank's cock head stretching the ring of muscle. He screamed into the pillow, trying to breathe like Hank said, even if just to somehow dull the pain. Then finally, with one sudden slide of suction, Connor's ass pulled Hank inside halfway. 

Connor cried into the bedding. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...." Oh God. Oh God, Hank's penis was inside of him. Hank was inside of him right now. Connor panted, trying to both wrap his mind around reality and to wrap his mind around the intrusive sensation. Luckily, Hank didn't move. He was giving Connor time to adjust to the sensation. He grunted every time Connor's fluttering hole instinctively clenched and unclenched around the foreign object until it finally began to relax and adjust to the size difference.... Hank grabbed the bottle of lube from before and poured a bit more over Hank's dick and Connor's hole, causing the rest of the monster dick to slide inside until bottomed out. 

Connor was almost hyperventilating, and Hank leaned down massaging Connor's shoulders and head. "Breathe, Connor. Deep breaths," he instructed, trying to breathe with Connor-- demonstrating how to breathe evenly and calm down, which Connor tried to do with frantic desire for this to all be over. He tried to match Hank's breathing. Deep breaths in and out, giving into the gentle massaging of his scalp until he finally calmed down.

Shaking and hurting, but calm. 

And then Hank moved ever so slightly. A shallow thrust; barely a push and pull. Just movement. He rocked their bodies together slightly, adjusting Connor to the sensations to come. And Connor couldn't help but moan. He couldn't help but pant and make lewd sounds to the rocking motion as his own dick was dragged along the sheets. Couldn't help that this was something he had been wanting to experience for a long time; maybe not in this particular circumstance, but he was being fucked. He was having sex with a man. A man he had once been attracted to, and smelled good, and looked good. A man that, despite raping him, seemed to be doing his best to be gentle. 

Connor just had to grit through it. His body just had to do whatever it was going to do in response. And his body seemed to be enjoying it. 

Hank's movements became a little faster. There was actually a slide down as Hank's dick began to pull out and push back in, and Connor breathed with it. Hank was so big that he effortlessly dragged along Connor's prostate, and Connor panted as the sparks of pleasure rippled through his body with every thrust inward. 

He could hear Hank's groans and pants as the larger man finally pulled up and off of him to hold down on Connor's hips and thrust deep and hard into him, over and over, pummeling his prostate. Connor panted and moaned, drool falling from his mouth to mix in with the wetness of his tears. The pressure was building in his cock, and Connor began dry humping the bed with his backward's drawn dick to get some sort of sensation there. It felt so good. It was feeling so good. He felt stupid. Like a stupid bitch, a slave to his body and its desires as the pleasure built up to a crecendo. 

"No...," Connor whined, shaking his head frantically. 

"What, baby boy?" Hank laughed, leaning in and cracking his hips against Connor's ass repeatedly. The wet, slap of skin on skin echoed in the room. "Gonna come? Gonna come like this, stretched around an old man's cock?"

"No, don't make me come. Don't make me, don't make me," Connor panted, cheeks hot as the pressure continued to rise to its peak. His balls drew up tight, and through Hank's laughter he moaned loud and felt the hot relase of his orgasm rack through his body like fire. He shook bodily, feeling the hot wetness at the base of his softening cock as it was rubbed back into its own mess repeatedly from Hank's rocking thrusts. They stirred up faster, and just before Connor blacked out, he heard Hank roar, and a hot rush of liquid coat his walls. 


End file.
